


Jack/Lift

by magicsparkles



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Bad Flirting, Cheesy, Comedy, Crack, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, Jack Harkness Flirts, Omnisexual, Sexual Humor, anything that moves, lift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsparkles/pseuds/magicsparkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a real situation when I was in an elevator (To me since I'm American), and it could talk. I was just imagining Jack Harkness being in the same situation. Maybe this is a little cheesy. My first try writing Jack. Premise: Jack finds himself in a lift which has a sexy voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack/Lift

Jack Harkness stretched as he stepped into the multi-storey car park. It had been a long hard day's work out in the field, and he was ready to head back to the Institute. Perhaps when he got back he would have a little tea time and snuggles with Ianto. Yes, that seemed like a good way to round off the evening.

He headed towards the lift, pressing the “up” button. With a “ding” the doors opened, and he stepped inside the empty box. He pushed the button of the level the car was on. He heard a sultry feminine voice speak through a speaker, “Going up.”

“Well, hello beautiful,” Jack replied flirtatiously. _That's a nice feature_. He hadn't heard her voice this morning since he had taken the stairs. It was a nice little surprise and he liked it.

He reached his destination and the doors opened, but he didn't walk out. Jack had an idea. Pushing the button to close the doors again, he asked the lift, “What else can you say? Don't be shy. I know how to press your buttons.” Smiling widely, he jabbed another button with his finger for a lower level.

“Going down,” the sexy lift shuddered and began moving again. 

“You going down or me?” Jack chuckled.

He pressed another button when the lift stopped again. “Going up,” the sexy voice repeated.

“I know something else that is going up,” he grinned sensuously.

Jack continued to play around with the buttons in equal parts glee and arousal until he eventually ended up back on the level he was supposed to be before he had gotten distracted. When the doors opened again, there were around five bystanders waiting for the lift and looking impatient. Jack finally stepped out of the love box, his eyes roaming everywhere but the onlookers' eyes. Moving past them, he mouthed a silent “Sorry” about keeping them waiting.

As soon as the doors closed behind them however, he turned back and stroked the lift doors with his hand. “See you again sometime?” He gave a lustful wink. Oh, he most certainly would being seeing her again at least a few more times. Maybe a new “problem” would arise and he would have to come back? You never know.

A sweet talking lift. How brilliant was that? Jack had to get himself one of those, or at the very least have a new voice box installed on the Institute lift. He would have to make an important note of that.

It was then that he remembered he was supposed to be meeting Gwen back at the car and he was already running fifteen minutes late. They had each gone their separate ways for separate tasks and agreed to meet back here at a specific time. Had Ms. Sexy Lift really kept him distracted for that long? He quickened his pace, hoping Gwen wouldn't be too worried or upset.

Sure enough, there she was, leaning against the Rover, arms folded in front of her. “Jack,” she said.

“Gwen.” Jack nodded.

“What took you so long?” She asked.

“I – er...got lost.”

Gwen flashed him a look of disbelief. He looked guilty as hell about something, and that was a terrible excuse. “Right,” was all she said back to him. 

“You driving?” Jack asked her.

“Sure.”

They both got in the Torchwood SUV and drove off. Once out on the motorway, Jack pulled out a pad of paper and pen and began scrawling down notes. 

“What are you writing there?” Gwen said glancing at his handiwork. 

“Just something I wanted to remember,” Jack said not bothering to look up.

Then Gwen just up and snatched the notepad out of his hands. Jack gaped in shock and surprise. She only had a few seconds before her eyes would have wandered too dangerously long off the road, but a few seconds was just enough time to read what Jack had written there. “Oh my god.”

“What?” Jack said innocently.

Gwen just rolled her eyes in response, but there was no hiding the amusement written across her face.


End file.
